ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Killian Jones (Wish Realm)
This article is about the Wish Realm version. For the original Killian Jones, see here. The Wish Realm version of Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook or simply Hook, is the main character in the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. In Hyperion Heights, he becomes Detective Rogers. He is portrayed by Colin O'Donoghue. Killian's gallery is here. Biography Background Killian Jones becomes the infamous pirate known as Captain Hook. However, when Queen Regina fails to cast the Dark Curse, Killian travels to another realm where he is seduced by the witch Gothel. Gothel becomes pregnant with Hook's child and eventually gives birth to a baby girl. Gothel abandons her infant daughter, leaving Killian to look after her and give her a name: Alice. After Killian fails to find a way for Alice to leave Gothel's tower, he eventually returns to the Wish Realm where he ages into a pathetic drunkard. Season 6 Emma encounters the Wish Realm version of her husband while trapped in the realm she inadvertently created and is shocked by how much this version of Killian has let himself go. After Killian threatens Pinocchio, with the intention of taking Princess Emma back to her kingdom to claim the reward, Emma incapacitates and sends him back to the Jolly Roger. Season 7 Upon receiving a message from Henry Mills meant for the original Killian, the Wish Realm version of Killian travels to another realm to take Killian's place, getting Lady Tremaine to disguise him as the original Killian using the Fairy Godmother's wand. However, upon discovering that Emma is pregnant, he changes his mind and decides to look for Alice instead, with the help of Henry and Regina Mills. Killian reunites with Alice, although the curse on their hearts means they cannot be together. Killian later tries to help Henry propose to Ella with something meaningful by devising an "adventure" for him. In Hyperion Heights, a cursed Killian becomes Rogers, who works at the police station. Henry goes to him when his car mysteriously disappears. Rogers is also asked by Victoria Belfrey to locate Lucy. When he does so, Rogers is rewarded with a promotion to detective, and is introduced to his new partner Weaver. Victoria instructs Rogers and Weaver to frame Henry, although Rogers ultimately decides against it and instead opts to investigate Victoria herself, enlisting the help of Henry and Roni. Rogers arrests one of Victoria's associates, Michael Griffiths, who Weaver releases as his informant. In his search for the missing Eloise Gardener, Rogers finds a man with a tattoo identical to a drawing in one of Eloise's books. Rogers finds the man's address and goes there, only to find him dead. After finding out that Victoria is involved in Eloise's disappearance, he tracks Victoria down and discovers Eloise Gardener - or Gothel - being held captive. Rogers has Victoria arrested for kidnappin, and is praised back at the police station for his good work. When Victoria is set free by Weaver, Rogers grows suspicious and investigates him, eventually finding out that Weaver is keeping tabs on numerous citizens of Hyperion Heights - including Rogers. Rogers confronts Weaver about this, prompting the latter to reveal that he is seeking to reunitd with his wife Belle. When Andrea Sage and Hilda Braeburn are murdered by the Candy Killer, and Tilly appears guilty, Rogers becomes determined to prove her innocence. After clearing Tilly's name with proof of an alibi at the Fremont Troll, Rogers allows Tilly to live with him and finds her a job at the Rollin' Bayou. Trivia *Killian Jones never grew old or fat, and remained youthful during and after the Dark Curse. After giving up his quest for vengeance, Killian eventually married Emma Swan. Appearances Season 6= * S6, E11: "Tougher Than The Rest" |-|Season 7= * S7, E01: "Hyperion Heights" * S7, E02: "A Pirate's Life" * S7, E03: "The Garden of Forking Paths" * S7, E04: "Beauty" * S7, E05: "Greenbacks" * S7, E06: "Wake Up Call" * S7, E07: "Eloise Gardener" * S7, E08: "Pretty in Blue" * S7, E09: "One Little Tear" * S7, E10: "The Eighth Witch" * S7, E11: "Secret Garden" * S7, E12: "A Taste of the Heights" * S7, E13: "Knightfall" * S7, E14: "The Girl in the Tower" * S7, E15: "Sisterhood" * S7, E16: "Breadcrumbs" * S7, E17: "Chosen" * S7, E18: "The Guardian" * S7, E19: "Flower Child" * S7, E20: "is this Henry Mills?" * S7, E21: "Homecoming" * S7, E22: "Leaving Storybrooke" Category:Characters Category:Wish Realm characters Category:Another Realm characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Characters of the Month